EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE (zutara)
by ZutaraGhis
Summary: A terminado la guerra de los 100 años, Ozai y Azula se encuentran en prision, una nueva era de paz reina. Zuko es el nuevo Señor del Fuego, pero siempre hay nuevos peligros, y los desastres del pasado... Mi versión sobre lo que pasó drespués de la guerra (zutara)
1. Pensamientos

**HOLA! bueno llevo varios meses desde que empecé este fic, pero por diversos problemas no habia podido continuarlo, por eso ahora lo hago, eh arreglado todos los capitulos, no cambié la trama, pero si los modifiqué, ya que la redacción no era buena traté de hacerla mejor, los invito a leerlo nuevamente y gracias. **

**Como Deberian saber que este fanfic es zutara, ya que es mi pareja favorita ;) respeto mucho a los kataangers, por eso pido respeto para este fanfic tambien :) **

**Les recuerdo que es mi primer fanfic :) asi que posiblemente no sea muy bueno, pero estoy segura que puedo mejorar :) Si les gusta los invito a dejarme un review, acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias :)**

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo :)

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

Capitulo 1 (Introducción)

"Pensamientos"

Había terminado la guerra de los 100 años,Aang habia logrado vencer a Ozai, sin necesidad de matarlo, solo le quitó sus poderes y eso habia sido suficiente, además de encerrarlo en prisión al igual que a Azula, a quien después de enfrentar a Zuko y perder ante Katara habia despertado un gran rencor y aun un mas fuerte odio hacia su hermano y tambien hacia la maestra agua.

Pero por ahora habia mucho que hacer para restaurar la paz y la armonia en el mundo.

Ahora el Avatar y sus amigos se encontraban en la tienda de te de Iroh en Ba Sing Se conversando sobre la batalla de Aang y Ozai y todo lo ocurrido en ese presiso momento con cada uno del equipo, como heróicamente cada uno logró terminar con la guerra.

Todos no paraban de hablar sobre la experiencia de cada uno ese día a excepción de Zuko quien estaba sumergido en sus prensamientos, pues algo lo tenía intranquilo; cuando había salvado a Katara de morir por el rayo de Azula, se dio cuenta de que ella le importaba más que una amiga, a tal grado que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella.

Tal vez sentía por ella algo mas que una amistad, tal vez desde aquella vez que estuvo con ella en las cuebas de Ba Sing Se algo cambió entre ellos dos, quiza le importaba demasiado.

Esto daba vueltas en la cabeza de Zuko una y otra vez Pero después pensó que eso era una tontería porque el estaba con Mai y sabía que el Avatar amaba a Katara y tal vez ella también lo amaba a el... y el, debia casarse con Mai. SI! era una tonteria ese pensamiento. Además algo entre ellos sería imposible porque el ahora era El Señor del Fuego y ella ni siquiera era de la nobleza, además era de otra nación, y por si fuera poco de la tribu agua, el elemento opuesto.

Todos estos pensamientos no dejaban de rondar la cabeza del principe hasta que...

-y si no huviera sido por Zuko Azula me habria matado- dijo Katara sacando de sus pensamientos a Zuko

-Encerio?- Preguntó Toph

-Si el se interpuso en el rayo que Azula habia dirigido hacia mi- contestó Katara

-No fue nada, no podía dejar que Azula te hicera daño- dijo Zuko intentando cambiar el tema

-Pero Zuko, enserio gracias-

-Gracias a ti Katara, tu tambien me salvaste-

las miradas de ambos se encontraron por un momento, el se quedó helado al ver que ella le sonreía de la manera mas dulce posible, no supo que hacer y por instinto sonrió tambien, inmediatamente apartó su vista de ella, se podía notar en su rostro un ligero sonrojo.

Fue en ese momento en que Zuko se dio cuenta de que sería difícil borrar ese pensamiento hacia Katara, porque tal vez se trataba de algo más que una simple amistad... algo que sabía que traería muchos problemas... algo que jamas podría suceder, que no estaría bien… algo imposible…

**- Continuará-**

**Gracias por leerlo ;) los invito una vez mas a dejarme un review si les gustó **


	2. Una visita a la nación del fuego

**Hola hola :3 aqui mi capitulo numero dos ;) jaja, quiero agradecerles por leerlo, de verdad significa mucho ;) ya saben, si les gusta pueden dejarme un review aceptó todo tipo de comentarios, como dije ya, respeto mucho a los kataanger por eso pido respeto para este fic zutara :) Espero les guste**

EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE

Capitulo 2:

"Una visita a la Nacion del Fuego"

Después de un par de días de estar en Ba Sing Se, el Señor del Fuego Zuko invitó a sus amigos a pasar unos días en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego, a todos les agrado la idea y aceptaron con gusto la invitación.

Aang queria ir en Appa, pero los chicos lo convencieron de viajar en el barco de Zuko, que era lo suficientemente grande como para que Appa pudiera viajar ahí tambien.

El viaje fue un poco largo, y mientras tanto las chicas hablaban sobre sus asuntos en el camarote de una de Katara, claro, a exepción de Mai, ella preferia estar sola en su camarote, se podía notar cierto desagrado de Mai hacia Katara.

Apartado de ahí Sokka platicaba con Aang

-Sokka, cres que Katara me acepte?- preguntó Aang

-Seguro si, ustedes dos siempre han tenido una fuerte conexion- respondió Sokka

-Si, pero.. cres que ella sienta amor por mi?- insistió Aang

-Pues...- Sokka no terminó la frase porque justo en ese momento llegó Zuko

-Hey- los saludó el maestro fuego

-Hey que tal Zuko, tu barco si que es enorme- dijo Sokka

-Gracias, es el barco de la realeza de La Nación del Fuego- dijo Zuko

-Oh, claro su majestad- dijo Sokka haciendo una reverencia en tono burlón y los tres chicos rieron.

Sokka y Aang cambiaron el tema, solo Sokka sabía lo que Aang sentía por Katara, Aang no quería que nadie mas se enterara, no por ahora

Al atardecer Zuko se encontraba en la cubierta del barco observando el horizonte, cuando llegó Katara y se colocó a lado de el

-Sabes Zuko, es la primera vez que voy a tu país como invitada y no como enemiga o algo parecido- le dijo la maestra agua

-Si, es increible como pueden cambiar las cosas- dijo el un tanto nervioso por la presencia de ella

Para Zuko era algo maravilloso tener a Katara a su lado, algo que no podia explicar, no sabia muy bien lo que sentia, pero por alguna razón cuando ella estaba cerca el era feliz.

En ese momento apareció Mai, quien le lanzó una mirada un poco desconfiada a Katara, y sujetó al mismo tiempo el brazo de Zuko.

Katara al notar esto se sintió un poco incómoda con la situación

-Yo.. iré a ver a Sokka- dijo ella y se retiró

Zuko solo la observó en silencio mientras ella se marchaba

Un par de horas despues llegaron a la Nación del Fuego y los ciudadanos los recibieron muy bien y con mucha formalidad, todos estaban contentos de recibir al Nuevo Señor del Fuego. al Avatar y al equipo que luchó para terminar con la guerra que habia causado tanto sufrimiento.

Después del recibimiento y toda la formalidades Zuko ordenó a los sirvientes que prepararan las habitaciones para sus invitados.

Como el viaje había sido largo y un poco cansado todos fueron a sus habitaciones a instalarse y descansar un momento.

Más tarde llamarón a todos para reunirse a cenar

En la mesa habia banquetes deliciosos preparados por los cocineros de la familia real de la nación del fuego, es decir, los mejores cocineros. Se encontraban sentados Zuko, Aang, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Suki, Iroh y Sokka, quien estaba impaciente por comenzar a comer.

Mientras comian Zuko dijo -Chicos quiero invitarlos al festejo que se realizará-

-A que festejo?- pregunto Toph

-Se llama "la celebración de la paz" y es la celebración por el fin de la guerra, se festeja que ahora reinará la paz, y como comprenden es escencial que asista el Avatar. - dijo Zuko- La celebración empezara a las 7:00pm y terminara a media noche. Habrán muchos juegos, espectaculos y diversiones-

-Seria genial que fuéramos- dijo Aang

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que les animaba un poco de diversión despues de tantas peleas

Aang pensó que un festejo así sería la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Katara lo que sentía por ella. No podía dejar pasar mas tiempo y esa noche se lo diría...

**- Continuará-**


	3. La celebracion

**Hola holaaaaa, aqui les comparto mi tercer capitulo :D**

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capitulo 3**

**"La celebración"**

Estaban por ser las 7:00 pm y casi comenzaba la celebración. Todo el mundo estaba arreglandose y mas las chicas.

Ty Lee se encontraba en la habitación de Mai, terminando de arreglar su peinado

-Mai, insisto en que deberias ir-dijo Ty Le

-Sabes que odio las fiestas- dijo Mai mientras observaba a su amiga

-porque no haces una excepción, solo esta vez?- dijo Ty Lee

-Porque no quiero ir!- Mai comenzaba a molestarse

-Si pero tú eres la novia del Señor del Fuego. Deberías asistir- insistió la acróbata

-Yo no quiero ser solamente su novia- Dijo Mai levantando un poco el tono de su voz- quiero ser su esposa- agregó con su calma natural

-Y seguramente lo serás. Pero después. Vamos Mai ve al baile, hazlo por Zuko- trató de animarla Ty Lee

-Zuko no me importa- Mai habló con indiferencia esta vez

-Acaso estan molestos?- le preguntó su amiga

-No, olvida lo que dije Ty Lee-

-Pero Mai...-

-Que lo olvides- dijo la chica interrumpiendo a su amiga

-Bien, entonces no vendrás?- dijo Ty Lee en un ultimo esfuerzo por convencer a su amiga

-No, ahi seguramente estarán los amigos de Zuko-

-Te refieres a Aang y su grupo-

-Si, a ellos- Mai comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Y? yo no le veo el preoblema-

-Pero yo si, ellos no me agradan-

-Pero si son adorables-

-Yo no soporto a ninguno de ellos, y menos a la campesina esa-

-Katara?-

-Si Ty Lee, ella!-

-Pero porque? Ella que te a hecho?-

-Ty Lee, por ultima vez, no voy a ir al baile, entiendelo- le dijo evitando el tema- Y a ti se te hace tarde-

-Bien, entonces, creo que me voy. Te veo mañana Mai- se despidió Ty Lee antes de salir de la habitación de su amiga y dirigirse a la celebración.

Ya todos al fin habian terminado de prepararse y Zuko los esperaba a todos en el pasillo, el joven tenia puesto un traje elegante digno de la realeza, en tonos rojos y marrones, además de su túnica en tonos rojos y anaranjados con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Sokka y Aang quienes vestian trajes típicos de la nación del fuego que Zuko les habia obsequiado, los tres chicos se veian muy bien.

Minutos después Toph y Katara bajarón por las escaleras, Toph tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de la Nación del fuego color rojo y amarillo y una tiara en su cabello color roja, la niña se veia muy bonita sin duda.

Tras ella bajaba Suki, quien lucía un lindo y largo vestido de la Nación del Fuego en tonos rojos y anaranjados.

Atrás de ella venia Katara, quien usaba un hermoso y largo vestido de la Nación del Fuego en tonos rojos y amarillos, un peinado típico de la Nación del Fuego y el collar azul de su madre que siempre adornaba su cuello.

Aang y Zuko se quedarón atónitos al ver a Katara, sin duda se veia hermosa. Aang se sonrojó y con su mano tocó su cuello intetado disimular su sonrojo, mientras Zuko no mostró estar sonrojado, pero de igual manera se puso muy nervioso.

-Ya estamos listas- dijo Katara cuando ella y Toph terminaron de bajar las escaleras

-S-si, las estabamos esperando- decia Zuko mientras intentaba evitar todo contacto visual con Katara -bien, ya vamonos- agregó

-Chicas se ven hermosas- dijo Aang

Mientras tanto Toph no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ella habia notado lo acelerado que estaba el corazón del maestro fuego

-Pasa algo Toph?- dijo Katara

-No, no, todo esta muy bien- aseguró Toph

Al llegar la emoción y sorpresa de todos era evidente, el lugar era maravilloso, habia cientos de juegos con increibles premios, espectáculos con fuego-control, animaciones de todo tipo, y lo mas sorprendente era la cantidad de comida que habia en el lugar, pues incluso habian dos restaurantes enormes para todo ciudadano con apetito después de una noche de diverción.

Por todos lados se observaban habitantes de la Nación del Fuego, las damas vestidas con hermosos vestidos en tonos rojos y anaranjados, y los caballeros con elegantes trajes en tonos tambien rojos y marrones.

El lugar era el indicado para cualquier niño y Aang y Toph no eran la ecepción, claro ya que Toph podia sentir como era aquel maravilloso lugar con sus pies.

-Chicos, nosotros ya volvemos- dijo Aang quien tomando a Toph de la mano corrieron hacia los juegos.

-Esta bien, con cuidado!- alcanzó a decir Sokka antes de que ellos se fueran

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo paseaba por el lugar, observando los juegos, y los espectaculos de fuego-control.

Habia un juego donde habia que disparar un tiro al blanco con fuego control, a Katara le gustó uno de los premios, que era un prendedor en forma de mariposa.

Zuko notó que el prendedor le habia gustado a Katara ya que su mirada se clavó por un momento en el hermoso accesorio y cuando ella junto con Sokka y Suki se habia alejado para ver otro juego el decidió intentar conseguirlo jugando, como el excelente maestro fuego que era disparó justo en el blanco.

-Excelente, digame que quiere de premio?- le preguntó el encargado del juego

-Este prendedor por favor- le dijo Zuko

-Ah, es para su novia- dijo el encargado mirando a Katara, quien se encontraba a algunos metros de ahi, pero claro no podia escuchar nada

-Eh... ella no... no es mi novia- dijo Zuko poniendose un tanto nervioso, aquel comentario le habia agradado, y mucho, el que el señor pensara que era su novia lo ponia ciertamente feliz, pero el ponerlo feliz lo ponia molesto con el mismo. -Podria darme el prendedor ya!-

Asi el encargado del juego le entregó el prendedor de mariposa. Entonces Zuko se acercó a sus amigos y le dijo a Katara con un tono de vos tímido

-Toma Katara, me di cuenta que te gustó asi que lo gané para ti-

-Zuko! Gracias, si, me encanta es hermoso- dijo ella tomando el prendedor

-No.. no es nada- respondió el

Ella puso el prendedor en su cabello y le dijo -Lo conservaré siempre- mientras le sonreia de una manera tan dulce, a lo que Zuko tambien respondió con una linda sonrisa.

**- continuará-**

**Les agradesco por leerlo :) saludos y porfi dejen un review**


	4. La declaración de Aang

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capitulo 4**

**"La declaracion de Aang"**

Despues de varios minutos de caminar Sokka se quejó

-Oigan, esto de estar caminando da hambre- dijo el joven

-Sokka tu solo piensas en la comida- le dijo su hermana

-Claro que no! A veces tambien pienso en Sukki- dijo Sokka dirigiendo su mirada hacia su novia

-Oh que dulce- Suki le dió un pequeño beso en los labios a Sokka

Zuko y Katara solo observaron el incomodo momento con caras extrañas

-Eh, quieren ir a comer algo?- preguntó Zuko

-siii! comida- respondió Sokka

-Bien, es por aqui- dijo el Señor del fuego mientras los guiaba

Sokka tomó a Suki del brazo y se adelantaron unos pasos. Zuko tambien le ofreció su brazo a Katara, y ella lo aceptó.

Los chicos llegaron a un restaurant dentro de la celebración, se sentaron en el comedor principal y ordenaron su comida, mientras tanto conversaban

-Zuko, porque no vino Mai?- preguntó Suki

-Pues.. a ella no le gustan este tipo de cosas- respondió Zuko

-Por cierto, te casarás con ella verdad?- preguntó Sokka

-Amm.. pues.. si- dijo Zuko con un tono de voz poco convincente

-Pues que bien- terminó de decir Sokka

-Si, creo- dijo Zuko

-Zuko, estas bien? te pusiste un poco extraño- preguntó Suki

-No, estoy bien-

Asi es se tenia que casar con Mai, Zuko no habia pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo ya, pues tenia la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, pero ahora que se lo recordaban sabia que tenia que suceder en algun momento, el como Señor del Fuego necesitaba casarse, y mejor si era lo antes posible, y quien mejor para eso que Mai, hija de una de las familias mas nobles de la nación del fuego, y su prometida desde niños.

Mientras tanto Aang y Toph, no paraban, iban de aqui para allá

-espera Toph- dijo Aang interrumpiendo la diversion

-Que pasa pies ligeros, no me digas que ya te cansaste?-

-No, pero tengo que hacer algo-

-Que cosa?-

-Debo hablar con Katara.. yo... quiero decirle, que ... la amo-

La reacción un poco sorprendida de Toph fue evidente, pero aun asi no dijo nada

-Toph, te dije esto porque eres mi mejor amiga, y porque confío en ti- le dijo Aang

-Si, lo se Aang- la voz de Toph tembló por un momento -Solo que no me lo esperé-

-Lo se, perdoname por no habertelo dicho antes, no me atreví-

-No importa, esta bien- como siempre, ella trataba de sonar lo mas fuerte posible

-Amm... vamos?- le preguntó Aang

-Si- respondió la maestra tierra

Juntos se encaminaron para buscar al resto de sus compañeros, al poco rato los vieron en un restaurant

-Vamos Toph, ahi estan- dijo Aang

-Aang, yo en un momento te alcanzo-

-A donde vas?-

-Ire a hacer algo-

-Esta bien-

Toph se alejó de ahi mientras Aang entró en el restaurant

-hola chicos!- saludó a sus amigos

-Hola Aang- respondieron todos

-Katara podemos hablar?-

-Claro Aang- le respondió ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Aang y Katara habían salido del restaurant y ahora estaban a solas en una pequeña banca.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio, al parecer Aang no se atrevía a decir nada. Katara al notar que su amigo no hablaba entonces fue ella quien comenzó

-Si Aang, que quieres decirme?-preguntó

Aang estaba muy nervioso, no dijo nada, tan solo la miraba y apartaba la vista frotándose las manos en su pantalón

-Aang esta todo bien?- volvió a preguntar Katara

-Katara, hace tiempo yo… quería decirte algo muy importante- se atrevió a decir Aang después de unos segundos

-Entonces dime- dijo ella

-Katara...yo...yo- dijo el

-Si?- dijo ella

-Bueno yo...mmm...-

-Vamos Aang, seguro puedes decirme lo que sea-

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Aang de manera repentina

Los ojos azules de la maestra agua se abrieron de pronto al escuchar esta respuesta.

Ella amaba a Aang... pero no sabía de que manera, reconoció que en algún tiempo, los primeros meses cuando conoció a Aang sentía una extraña sensación hacia el, probablemente se entusiasmo con el cuando lo vió y por eso creyó que le gustaba. Pero desde unos meses a la fecha pensaba que el cariño tan fuerte que le tenía a Aang no era mas que el de un hermano.

En este momento no sabia que pensar ni como reaccionar. No podía responder nada.

Estuvieron un largo momento en silencio, Katara no sabia que responder y Aang no sabia que decir después de esto.

-Bien, que me dices?- dijo Aang finalmente en un intento por terminar con el nerviosismo que tenía

-Aang...yo...no se que responderte- dijo Katara mirando al suelo. Despues levantó la vista hacia Aang –Esque… yo no sabia que tu….-

Aang sabía que Katara no podía darle una respuesta en ese momento, asi que trató de tranquilizarla

-No te preocupes Katara, no tienes que responder nada aun, te dejo pensar y aclarar tus sentimientos-

-Muchas gracias Aang- dijo ella

El niño evitó la mirada de Katara y finalmente dijo –Creo que iré a caminar- Asi sin decir mas se levantó de la pequeña banquita de madera y se encaminó un poco apartado de la fiesta.

Después de caminar una pequeña parte se sentó sobre una roca cerca de un árbol. No pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de tristeza

-Que ocurre pes ligeros- pregunto Toph quien se acercó a el

-Toph, no sabia que estabas aquí- le dijo Aang –Me asustaste-

-Oh, lo siento- le dijo la maestra tierra con un tono divertido. Después levanto un pequeño asiento de tierra y se sentó sobre el. –Bueno, que ocurre?- Volvió a preguntar

-Le dije a Katara lo que te dije que le diría- respondio Aang

-Ah, y… que dijo ella?- preguntó Toph

-Bueno…- Aang miro hacia el suelo, luego continuó –Quizá ella no me ame-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Esque… no me respondió nada

-Eso no significa que no te ame- Dijo Toph para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo

Aang suspiró nuevamente –No se Toph, quizá no me quiere como yo a ella-

-Pies ligeros no me gusta que estés triste- Toph le dio un golpe algo fuerte en el hombro al chico –Vamos Aang, seguro te dirá lo mismo ella, y aunque no sea asi recuerda que puedes contar conmigo y yo puedo darle una paliza a la princesita.

Aang le sonrió –Gracias Toph, pero mejor no hagas lo de la paliza.

-Oh, claro, olvidé que no debo darle palizas a mis amigos.

Aang sonrió nuevamente –Bien, regresemos a la fiesta- dijo Aang incorporándose

-Esta bien.

Mientras tanto Katara regreso al restaurant un poco desanimada, se sentó en la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre su mano

Zuko sabia que algo le pasaba, asi que se acercó a ella y en voz baja le preguntó -Katara que te pasa?-

-No es nada- le dijo ella

-segura?- insistió el

-Podemos hablar?- le preguntó ella, aprovechando que Sokka estaba tan entretenido comiendo que ni siquiera prestaba atención, y que Suki había ido al tocador

-Esta bien- dijo el, luego volteó a ver a Sokka –Sokka ya volvemos-

Sokka ni siquiera pudo responder, la comida lo tenia muy ocupado

Ambos se dirigieron al balcón del restaurant y entonces Katara comenzó

-Zuko acabo de enterarme que Aang está enamorado de mi-

Esto no era una sorpresa para Zuko, pues al parecer le sorprendio mas bien que Katara no lo supiera, todo el mundo ya lo sabia menos ella, se notaba en la mirada de el hacia ella, en el tono en que le hablaba, en su comportamiento y en como la trataba.

-Y porque lo dices en ese tono?- pregunto Zuko con extrañeza

-Porque yo no se si siento lo mismo por él- le dijo ella

-Yo crei que ustedes…- Zuko se detuvo ahí

-No!- le dijo Katara casi gritando

-Lo siento, es que yo solo pensé- se disculpó el –Osea, como que no sabes, si lo amas o no-

-si lo amo, eso lo se, pero no se como lo amo, no se la manera, mira, al principio yo me entusiasme mucho con Aang, llegue a creer que me gustaba, pero ahora hay veces que lo veo como a un hermano. Si entiendes?.

-Si, creo.

-Y el se entristeció al ver que no le respondi nada-

-Ya veo- dijo el

En cierta forma esto hizo sentir bien a Zuko, él siempre había pensado que Katara amaba a Aang, pero ahora sabia que quizá no, y tal vez ahora el no sería nigun impedimento para ellos, y quizá en el mas remoto de los casos podría tener una minima oportunidad con ella...

~_Ah que tonterías estoy pensando, claro que no! Eso nunca! Vamos Zuko, ya no pienses cosas tontas, te casarás con Mai, recuedalo, Mai, Mai, Mai. Olvida la tonta idea de que tu y Katara pueden ser algo_~ Se repetía en su mente el Señor del Fuego

**-continuará-**

**Gracias por leerlo :D espero sus reviews :3 acepto de todo ;)**


	5. Sentimientos

**Antes que nada gracias a todos los que me escriben, realmente lo aprecio mucho.**

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capítulo 5 **

**"Sentimientos"**

El equipo avatar continuaba en sus vacaciones en la Nación del Fuego, aunque parte del tiempo la pasaban en reuniones y cosas por el estilo.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que cada uno se habia alejado de su hogar, que era tiempo de volver, se habia acordado que en unos días cada uno tendria que volver a su hogar con su familia, a excepción de Aang, el debia quedarse con Zuko un tiempo mas.

-Ahhh!- se despertó Katara de un salto -Fue solo un sueño- se dijo para si misma

Salió de su habitación para caminar un momento por el palacio, en el piso de abajo encontró a Zuko sentado sobre un pequeño sofá frente a una ventana.

-Hola Zuko, tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó ella

-Katara- Zuko la miró -pues no- dijo bajando la vista

-Quieres hablar?- Katara se sentó a su lado

-Pues... ahora soy lo que siempre soñé, soy el Señor del Fuego, gobierno mi nación entera, pero no tengo a mi padre, ni a mi hermana, ni a... mi madre- una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla del maestro fuego, después continuó -Se que mi padre y mi hermana han hecho cosas horribles, pero son mi familia aun asi, y mi madre... no se nada de ella-

Katara colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Zuko y lo miró con ternura -Zuko, entiendo como te sientes, pero escucha, no estas solo y nunca lo estarás, tienes amigos, tienes a tu tío y... me tienes a mi tambien- Katara le sonrió, Zuko la miró y ella continuó -Siempre puedes contar conmigo, estaré ahi para ti cuando me necesites-

-Gracias Katara, pero... tu y los demás pronto tendrán que irse- le dijo Zuko

-Aunque no puedas verme, bastará con que pienses en mi, asi me sentirás serca, yo tambien pensaré en ti, lo prometo- le dijo ella

-Y yo prometo que cada vez que mire la Luna pensaré en ti- le sonrió Zuko

-Eres muy dulce Zuko-

-Es genial que pienses eso- bromeó el

-Tengo que irme a dormir Señor del Fuego- rió ella

-Esta bien señorita Katara.

Ella se levantó del sofá -buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

-Tio, tio!- Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron al general Iroh -¡Necesito hablar contigo tio!- escuchó la voz de su sobrino

Abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba -Que ocurre Zuko, es de madrugada y tu golpeas la puerta como si quisieras derribar un arbol- le dijo Iroh

Zuko sin esperar invitación ingresó a la habitación de su tio -Tio, tengo que hablar contigo, de algo muy importante!-

-Zuko calmate, que pasa?

-Tio, tengo un gran problema, no se que hacer!- Zuko solo daba vueltas por toda la habitación

Iroh comenzó a preocuparse -Zuko, tienes que calmarte, ven sientate- ambos tomaron asiento -ahora si, puedes decirme que te ocurre-

-Esque, yo... bueno... estoy muy confundido- dijo Zuko -Hace un tiempo, siento que... pues... que siento algo por, alguien-

-Y ese alguien no es Mai cierto?

-No tio, es alguien mas- suspiró Zuko

-Acaso es la joven maestra agua?- preguntó Iroh, quien conocia a su sobrino mas que cualquier otra persona

-Como lo sabes?-

-Zuko, eh notado un comportamiento de ti hacia ella algo diferente de lo que eres con el resto de las personas-

-Ah, pero tio, ¿¡que hago!? no se si realmente siento algo por ella, no se si ella siente algo por mi, y siento que ya no puedo callar esto!

-Zuko, si estas a este grado de desesperado quiere decir que ella si significa algo para ti-

-Esto es terrible tío!-

-No has considerado en decirselo?- preguntó Iroh

-¿¡Que!?- Zuko se incorporó de su asiento -Como se te ocurre tio!-

-Porque no?- Iroh tambien se levantó de su silla

-Porque? Porque? bien, te diré porque, porque es una completa locura! porque no puedo llegar y decirle, oye creo que me gustas, porque ella no aceptaria tener nada conmigo, porque se supone que debo casarme con Mai, porque ella es una maestra agua y yo un maestro fuego, porque en unos dias mas se ira y no se si volveré a verla, porque jamás podria estar con ella- terminó de decir Zuko

-Escucha sobrino- Iroh tocó el hombro de Zuko -a veces es en la vida es nesesario arriesgarse, y sacrificarlo todo para alcanzar la felicidad, la vida se trata de riesgos, si no hay riesgos como podriamos tener una vida-

-Entonces tu cres que deba decirselo?- preguntó Zuko

-Se que quizá no sea una buena idea, y que quizá debas desistir de esa idea que tienes, pero solo puedes hacer lo que te diga tu corazón, recuerda que sea cual sea tu desición yo te apoyaré- El general le dió un cálido abrazo a su tan querido sobrino.

-Gracias tio-

**- continuará -**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D **

**°En lo personal me encanta cuando Iroh tiene charlas emotivas con Zuko, y en mi fanfic no podia faltar esto :) espero tambien les paresca bueno a ustedes°**

**Los invito a dejarme un review**


	6. Discuciones

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capitulo 6**

**"Discuciones"**

Muy temprano en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Zuko y sus amigos se encontraban desayunando en compañia de Mai y Ty Lee.

Durante todo el desayuno el comedor estaba lleno de risas, platicas y bromas.

Aang y Katara cruzaron una mirada, pero al instante ambos la apartaron bajando un poco la cabeza, Zuko notó el comportamiento de ambos, y casi en susurro le preguntó a Katara

-Esta todo bien con Aang?

-Bueno, no hemos hablado mucho desde aquella noche en que te conté sobre eso- le respondió Katara

-Ya veo.

La voz de Ty Lee interrumpió su pequeña conversación

-Por cierto Suki, cuando iremos a la isla Kyochi?- le preguntó la acrobata a Suki

-Pues, hemos estado hablando y creo que nos marcharemos en dos dias- respondió ella

-Tan pronto?- preguntó Zuko -me hubieran avisado antes, asi podria hacerles una despedida adecuada-

-Ya tuve suficiente con aquella celebración de la paz Zuko, no creo querer otra fiesta- dijo Toph

-Toph tiene razon Zuko, esta mejor si nos vamos asi- dijo Katara

-Pero... es muy pronto- insistió Zuko

-Katara y yo estamos ansiosos por regresar a nuestra tribu y ver a Gran Gran y a el abuelito Pakku- dijo Sokka

-Creo que no le gusta que le digas asi Sokka- le aclaró Katara

-Como sea- respondió su hermano metiendose un bocadillo a la boca

-Chicos, no pueden quedarse unos días mas?- volvió a preguntar Zuko

-No lo creo, tenemos que regresar pronto, hace un año que estamos lejos de nuestros hogares- respondió Katara

-Si, entiendo- terminó por decir Zuko con cierto desánimo

-Vamos Zuko, yo seguiré aqui- le dijo Aang

-Si, lo se Aang- Zuko le devolvió la mirada a su amigo

Al terminar el desayuno Zuko se acercó a Mai

-Mai, quieres ir a caminar?- le preguntó

-Ahora no Zuko, iré a mi casa-

-Pero.. pensé que podiamos ir a dar una vuelta por el estanque de los patos-tortuga-

Zuko intentaba estar un tiempo con su novia, para aclarar un poco las cosas, y ver las razones por las cuales habia entablado una relación con Mai durante tanto tiempo.

-Dije que no Zuko- le respondió Mai y dandose la media vuelta se fue

El solo bajó la mirada

-Esta todo bien entre tu y Mai, Zuko?- al escuchar la dulce voz de la maestra agua levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules

-Algo asi- le respondió el, luego le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabia porque cada vez que hablaba con ella le sonreia, normalmente el no era de sonreir mucho. -Katara, quieres ir a ver el estanque de los patos-tortuga?- le preguntó

-Por supuesto- respondió ella con una sonrisa aun mas linda que las que solía darle a todo el mundo.

Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del estanque, mientras alimentaban a los pequeños patos tortugas

-Esto es tan relajante- le dijo Katara

-Si, me gusta mucho este lugar- la nostalgia invadió el rostro de Zuko -Era el lugar favorito de mi madre, al igual que ahora es el mio-

-Es muy lindo que tengas bellos recuerdos de tu madre- le dijo Katara

-Si...- en ese instante Zuko recordó que Katara tampoco tenía a su madre -Lo siento Katara, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, se que tu madre...-

-Esta bien Zuko, no hay problema-

-Gracias- una vez mas el le sonrió -por todo-

-A que te refieres con todo?-

-A todo exactamente, gracias por perdonarme, por confiar en mi, por poyarme, por todo-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa -No hay porque agradecer Zuko, has cambiado y ahora esta todo bien-

-Recuerdas como eramos antes?- le preguntó Zuko

-Si, recuerdo que eras un mal humorado que solo atacabas sin parar- Katara intentó alegrar el ambiente

Una vez mas ambos se sonrieron

-Zuko podemos hablar- la voz de Mai terminó con el momento

-Mai, creí que habias ido a tu casa- le dijo Zuko incorporandose del suelo

-Podemos hablar?- preguntó Mai una vez mas

-Mai, ahora estaba un poco ocupado- Mientras decía esto miró a Katara

-No, yo ya me tengo que ir Zuko, después hablamos- Katara se incorporó tambien -Nos vemos Mai- Pero la chica no le respondió, asi Katara sin decir mas se alejó del lugar

-Mai que te sucede?- le reclamó Zuko una vez que estaban a solas

-No, que te sucede a ti Zuko.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó el intrigado

-A ti y la campesina esa.

-Katara?

-Si, ella, no soy tonta Zuko, cres que no me doy cuenta?

-De que hablas?

-De ti y ella. Ahora hasta la invitas a pasear- el tono de voz de Mai comenzaba a subir

-Eso que tiene de malo? Somos amigos, además yo queria salir contigo, y tu no quisiste- Zuko tambien comenzó a gritar

-No me vengas con eso ahora, tu nunca quieres salir a pasear conmigo

-Pues hoy era diferente

-No quiero volver a verte con ella

-Disculpa? Quieres prohibirme a mis amistades?

-Ya lo dije, y solo te voy a adverir una cosa, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte

-Algo como que?

-Tu y yo vamos a casarnos Zuko- la voz de Mai volvió a su calma habitual -No lo olvides- dijo finalmente para retirarse de ahi tambien

Zuko la miró mientras ella se alejaba y con un suspiró pensó ~_No lo olvido Mai, lo recuerdo cada día_~

**- continuará -**

**Bueno, perdonen si este capítulo estuvo un poco cursi xD esque como pueden notar amo zutara y pues... me parece lindo hacer escenas asi.**

**Para los fans del maiko que leen este fic por favor no se molesten ni se ofendan.**

**Gracias :D y los invito a dejarme un review por favor :) saludos...**


	7. Despedidas

**EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE**

**Capitulo 7**

**"Despedidas"**

-Tío de verdad tienes que irte?- preguntó Zuko

-Zuko, quiero ir a atender mi tienda de té, sabes que vendré muy seguido a verte y tu también puedes ir allá- le respondió Iroh

-Si, lo se, pero...- Zuko no supo cómo terminar la frase, no quería parecer egoísta al impedirle la felicidad a su tío, el sabía muy bien que Iroh amaba su tienda de té, aunque lo necesitaba cerca no podía decirle que no se fuera.

-Todo estará bien sobrino, aunque si quieres me quedo un tiempo más contigo-

-No tío, ve a atender tu tienda de té- Zuko tuvo que fingir una sonrisa -Tienes razón yo estaré muy bien- aunque en realidad hubiera deseado decirle que se quedara con el.

Iroh le dio un abrazo a su sobrino

-Que tenga un buen viaje general Iroh- le dijo Katara

-Gracias Katara- le sonrió Iroh

Así el resto del equipo avatar también se despidió de él.

Pasaron un par de días y esa mañana el grupo se preparaba para partir rumbo a sus hogares en la tribu agua, el reino tierra y la isla Kyochi

Zuko entregó regalos a cada uno de sus amigos que se marchaban, pues en realidad no era muy seguro que se volverían a ver, ahora como señor del fuego estaría todo el tiempo ocupado, y quizá vería muy seguido a Aang, pero no al resto.

Unas horas antes de partir Zuko llamó a Sokka

-Sokka quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-Quisiera que ... bueno, quizá no deba pedirte esto, porque es claro que aunque no lo pida tu lo harás.

-Habla ya Zuko.

-Cuida bien de Katara por favor. Ya sabes, a veces puede ser un poco impulsiva y hace cosas sin pensar y pues...- Zuko trataba de excusarse

-Tranquilo amigo, cuidaré bien de ella

Zuko sonrió satisfecho.

Zuko, Aang y Mai despedían a los chicos...

Aang le dió un cálido abrazo a Katara

-Aang, no quisiera irme y saber que estás enojado conmigo- le dijo ella

-No estoy enojado contigo Katara, jamás podría enojarme contigo- el avatar le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, le sonrió con amor

-Gracias- ella le devolvió la sonrisa -Vendrás a visitarnos?

-Por supuesto, iré muy pronto seguramente….

Aang tenía la certeza de que ella algún día lo aceptaría, no perdería la esperanza y no se dejaba vencer, pues lo mejor era que podría ir a verla cuantas veces quisiera.

Por la mejilla de Ty Lee resbaló una pequeña lagrima al abrazar a Mai

-Te extrañaré Mai

-Ya no llores Ty Lee, yo también- le respondió su amiga

-Quizá no te vea en mucho tiempo Mai, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-Esta bien Ty Lee, lo se, al igual tu conmigo

Y finalmente llegó el turno de Zuko de despedir a Katara

-Yo… Katara… realmente espero que te valla muy bien- le dijo el

-Gracias Zuko, también espero lo mismo para ti, suerte con tu nación estoy segura que sabrás como llevar a la nación del fuego y al mundo a la paz.

-Gracias Katara

En ese instante ella se lanzó a los brazos de el dándole el abrazo que el tanto deseaba, el la sostuvo en sus brazos por unos segundos, luego ambos se apartaron

-Cuídate Zuko

-Tu también

El maestro fuego la observó una vez mas, quizá la ultima vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, lucía tan hermosa como siempre, miró su cabello, llevaba puesto el prendedor en forma de mariposa que el le había obsequiado aquella noche en la celebración.

Ella se alejó poco a poco, Zuko corrió tras ella

-Katara yo!...

-Si?

-Amm… saludos a tu padre-

-Gracias Zuko-

Y así finalmente después de largos y tristes minutos los chicos abordaron una nave de la Nación del Fuego que Zuko les habia asignado para que llevara a cada uno a sus respectivos destinos…

Zuko, Aang y Mai observaban como la nave se alejaba, Aang suspiró

-Los voy a extrañar- dijo el monge

-Si… yo también- respondió Zuko

Ahí, en ese gran barco se alejaba la mujer que despertaba tantos sentimientos en el, ahí se iba ese gran misterio por saber que sentía el por ella y también… que sentía ella por el, se alejaba la oportunidad de ser feliz, quizá la mejor oportunidad de toda su vida. Katara… la dulce Katara, su más hermoso pensamiento de día y de noche.

**- Continuará -**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pues.. gracias por leerlo, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, desde sugerencias hasta lo que no les gusta, si hay algun error en el fic suplico me lo hagan saber para poder corregirlo. Estoy trabajando en la ortografia, plis no sean tan duros xD**

**Gracias a todos los que me escriben, lo parecio mucho, se que son pocos, por eso los aprecio aun mas**

**Si les gustó los invito a dejarme un review y pues… saludos nos leemos ;)**


End file.
